Everything and Nothing One Shots
by peaceful village
Summary: One shots realted to my story Everything and Nothing. There were a lot of gaps so I thought I would fill some of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

**These are a collection of one shots related to my other story **_**Everything and**__**Nothing**_**. I don't know how many I will do just some that popped into my head.**

"I don't remember Nate moving this much," Quinn said rubbing her huge belly. Quinn was near nine months and felt like she was about to burst.

"Do you need to rest?" Kurt asked.

"No," Quinn said as she waddled through the mall, "Sam is bad enough, do you know he barley lets me walk? He insists on carrying me from room to room. I don't need you on my case to."

"Well, let me know." Kurt said.

"Thanks for coming out for the baby Kurt," Quinn said taking Kurt's hand and holding it as they walked.

"I was there for the birth of your first child," Kurt said, "I will be here for the birth of the second, and the third, and every little Evans you pop out."

"God you will you can it?" Santana said, "You're making me sick."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today," Kurt said in a sing song voice.

"An empty bed, so excuse me if I am a little testy." Santana snapped. Kurt and Quinn rolled their eyes. Quinn's phone rang and Quinn saw that it was Sam. She sighed and answered it.

"Yes?" Quinn said, "I'm fine, and yes I did take my vitamins. I am at the mall picking out stuff for the baby, like I already told you. Kurt and Santana are with me. Okay, when you start doing that I hang up. Good luck at practice, love you too."

"What was he doing?" Kurt asked.

"Quoting a baby book at me," Quinn replied, "He has read almost every baby book there is and quotes them all the time. He is dyslexic and I know it is harder for him to read so he put in a lot of effort, but still. It drives me crazy to the point where I start throwing said books at him."

"I think it is sweet," Kurt said and Santana made another one of her gagging noises.

"Thought about names yet?" Santana asked.

"Well in Sam's family all the kids have a name that starts with the letter S. So I was thinking of continuing the tradition and naming her something starting with N." Quinn replied and then smiled. "We are thinking Natalie." Quinn looked at a piece of clothing, "Natalie Santana Evans." Santana gasped and looked at Quinn, but her eyes were still on the clothes.

"You're going to name the baby after me?" Santana said her eyes watering.

"Yes," Quinn said facing her, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have kept Nate. You deserve to be honored." Santana threw her arms around Quinn to Quinn's absolute shock, Santana wasn't a hugger.

"Thank you," Santana said pulling away and wiping her eyes, "Hey, I am not made of stone." She said when she saw the way her friends were looking at her. Quinn laughed and then her face froze in fear and she put her hand on her stomach.

"Uh-Oh," Quinn said with wide eyes.

E&N

"You are so whipped man," One of Sam's teammates said to him. He was in front of his locker changing and taped to his locker was a picture of Nate, another of Sam and Quinn, and finally his baby girls ultrasound.

"If you call having an extremely hot wife and an awesome son with a baby girl on the way, then yes I am very whipped." Sam said in response.

"Seriously, have you seen his wife?" Another guy said, "Damn, even when she is the size of a whale she is one of the finest girls I have ever seen."

"Don't call her a whale," Sam said to him pulling on his pants, "She might injure you, just ask our friend Puck." The team laughed.

"Quiet down Girls," the coach said coming into the locker room. "Evans, a man, or I think it was a man, just called and said Natalie was on her way." Sam's eyes went wide.

"Your Lady on the side?" A guy asked.

"No, Natalie is my daughter," Sam said franticly and pulled his shirt on backwards, "My baby is coming!"

E&N

"You are doing great Q," Santana said to Quinn as she breathed heavily.

"Where…is…Sam…" Quinn said between breaths.

"Kurt is picking him up," Santana told her, "We thought it best he didn't drive."

"Good idea," Quinn said and groaned, "I forgot how much this hurts!"

"I am looking for Quinn…her last name is Evans…." Quinn and Santana heard Sam's frantic voice say, "Baby…she is having my baby right now. Like now, and I need to know what room she is in…okay…" The girls laughed at Sam's nervousness. "No it's not my first, I have a son…why do you ask?"

"Go get him," Quinn said with a sigh and Santana nodded and left.

"Trouty Mouth Q is in here," Santana said from the door and then there was a crashing sound. Santana put her hand on her mouth to cover up her laughter.

"Oh crap I'm sorry…" Quinn heard Sam's voice say and she rolled her eyes.

Another contraction hit her, "Sam Evans I am in here! Get your ass over here and hold my freaking hand!" Sam appeared at the door Santana on his heels. Quinn held his hand and squeezed it.

"Owe…" Sam said wincing. Quinn was stronger than she looked.

"Shut up," Quinn snapped, "I hate you." Quinn eyes shut tight as she went through the contraction. Sam looked at Santana.

"She doesn't mean it," Santana assured him, "When she was having Nate Quinn just kept yelling "That Bastard" and said she was going to find you and kill you."

"That's comforting," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam Evans I am going to kill you!" Quinn screamed.

E&N

"Why is Mom saying she is going to kill Dad, Uncle Kurt?" Nathan Evans asked Kurt.

"Well it isn't easy giving birth, it hurts a little, but everything will be fine and you will have a little sister!" Kurt said.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Nate heard his Mom scream, "Where are you going? Get back here!"

"You told me not to touch you!" Nate's Dad said.

"I didn't mean it!" Quinn yelled. Nate looked at his Uncle and Kurt just shook his head. He didn't have an answer for him.

"Is she here yet?" Rachel asked as she Finn, and Puck crashing into the waiting room.

"No," Kurt told her. "Where are Artie and Brittney? Mike and Tina?"

"Willie is sick," Rachel explained, "Tina and Mike are trying to drive here, but their car broke down." The door crashed open and Will Schuster came into view.

"Is Quinn okay?" He asked.

"As far as we know," Kurt answered, "Santana and Sam are in there with her, Mr. Schue."

"It's Will Kurt," Will said with a smile. Another scream pierced the air.

"Her lung capacity is excellent," Rachel said and the whole group looked over at her.

Hours past. Nate was now asleep in his Grandma's lap. The Glee kids were all half asleep as well. Sam's friend Mark was there too. They didn't even notice the cry of a baby. Santana came into the waiting room and everyone sat up straight.

"Mommy and the baby are just fine," Santana told them and they all cheered, and then got sushed by a nurse. "You will be able to meet them in a moment. Come with me Nate the Great." Santana held her hand out and Nate took it. Santana and Nate walked into the room and saw a crying and grinning Quinn as she held a small pink bundle in her arms. Sam kissed Quinn's head and was tearing up as well as he looked at his daughter.

"She looks like you," Sam said and Quinn nodded unable to speak yet.

"Mom? Dad?" Nate said and Sam grinned and walked over to him. Sam lifted Nate up he could get a good view of his little sister.

"This is your sister Natalie," Sam said and Quinn held the baby for Nate to see.

"Is she supposed to be red?" Nate asked the first thing that came into his head.

"Yes, baby," Quinn said, "You were quite red too when you were born."

"She's pretty," Nate said and Natalie opened her eyes. Nate grinned.

"Hate to ruin the moment Evans," Santana said, "But there are people dying to meet your latest addition." Sam laughed and waved everyone over.

"We would like you to meet Natalie Santana (enter Santana gloating here) Evans." Sam said to the large group. They all made their way closer and Sam sat back standing next to Will.

"Congratulations Sam," Will said patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks Will," Sam said smiling, "Wow I have a daughter."

"Just sinking in?" Will said and Sam nodded.

"Thanks for being here Will," Sam said to his friend.

"You're a good Dad, Sam," Will said saying the words Sam needed to hear, "Nate and Natalie are lucky to have you."

"I missed so much with Nate," Sam said his voice breaking.

"You won't miss anything else," Will told him, "Sam, you're not going to miss another moment."

"Sam?" Sam heard Quinn's voice say. When Quinn saw him she broke out into a grin. Sam walked over to her and Quinn handed him Natalie. Sam smiled softly. He was never going to miss another moment. Natalie's small mouth formed a small "O" and soon she was asleep. Everyone began to filter out not wanting to wake her.

"Didn't even have to sing to her?" Quinn whispered her own eyes closing.

"Go to sleep Quinn, I know your tired," Sam said and Quinn nodded, "I've got Natalie." Sam sat down on the chair next to the bed. Nate was sitting in another chair next to him. Sam looked from Nathan to Natalie. "I've got you," Sam whispered to his daughter, "I've got you all."

**Review please! Tell if I should do more or if there are any scenes you would like to read. Ask and I will try to write. **


	2. Mr Schue

**I own nothing…**

"How many toys can I get Dad?" Nathan asked his father.

"One Buddy," Sam said ruffling his son's hair, "Your mother will kill me if I spoil you too much." Nathan smiled. It was Sam's third weekend with Nate. Quinn and Sam didn't want to get any courts involved so to start Sam had Nate on the weekends.

"But Zach Turner said you were rolling in the dough," Nate said and Sam laughed.

"That is one way to put it," Sam said, "But money isn't everything son, one toy."

"Fine," Nate said with a slight pout, "It might take a while for me to find it then."

"We got all day Nate," Sam said and Nate grinned. He loved spending time with his Dad. It was funny to think that Nate had been watching his Dad play for years, but never knew who he really was. Nate asked why Sam hadn't been there when he was little, and his Dad just got a sad look on his face and said he would tell Nate when he was older. His mother said the same thing. They didn't talk about the past so much. Nate knew his mother had him younger than most of his friends parents, she was only 16. When he asked his parents if they were going to get married now that his Dad was back they both turned beat red and wouldn't look at each other for the rest of the night. He liked his Dad a lot better than Paul.

"Can we go in here Dad?" Nate said pointing to the toy store.

"Sure Nate," Sam said and they walked in. Sam waited as his son looked through all the rows of toys. He only got one thing and Nate wanted it to be perfect. Sam sighed; Nate was just like his mother.

"Sam?" A voice from behind him said. Sam turned around and saw that Will Schuester was standing right behind him.

"Will," Sam said and grinned, "Good to see you," And the two old friends hugged.

"You too," Will said grinning as well, "So you're a big time celebrity now." Sam blushed.

"Not really," Sam said and then changed the subject, "Picking out something for… Sarah was it?"

"Yeah, it is her birthday soon," Will said smiling at the thought of his daughter, "Hard to believe she is five already."

"They do grow up fast," Sam said and Will looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked and Sam cleared his throat trying to think of a good answer. Will didn't know who Sam was.

"Dad!" Nate yelled coming up to him holding two toys in front of him. "I can't choose between the two. Nate was holding two action figures in front of him not noticing Mr. Schue. Nate looked behind them and his eyes were now on the remote control cars. "Wait, I didn't see those." Nate ran away again. Sam smiled and then looked up at Will who looked furious.

"Sam, was that Nathan Fabray calling you Dad?" Will asked, even though he already knew the answer. Sam nodded and Will went on, "You're the father?" Sam nodded again.

"Will…" Sam started but Will cut him off.

"She was a student Sam." Will said his words sharp, "How could you? I knew it was strange that you quit so soon after Quinn told everyone she was pregnant, but I didn't believe you were capable of that." Everything seemed to click in Will's brain. Why Quinn wouldn't tell anyone who the father was, why she gave Nate the middle name of Samuel. He always knew she was protecting someone.

"It's a long story," Sam said.

"I've got time," Will said, "And Nate there looks like he could be occupied for a while. So please explain to me how you got one of my 16 year old students pregnant?"

"Quinn might have been popular, but she was really lonely, and so was I," Sam began, "I was 20 years old and working as a janitor Will, my life was going nowhere. Quinn and I met and then became friends. A couple months later we became more then friends. I know I was the adult and I should have stopped it, but I fell in love with her." Will's face softened.

"I suppose everything turned out alright," Will said, "But I am disappointed in you Sam."

"I know," Sam said, "I was the adult."

"You were," Will said, "But being 20 doesn't mean you have all the wisdom in the world and Quinn is known to be persistent."

"Dad, I finally got it," Nate said coming up to the two men. "Hi Mr. Schue."

"Hey Nate," Will said with a smile.

"Go get in line," Sam said, "I'll be there in a second." Nate nodded and hugged Sam his small arms around his waist. Sam kissed the top of his head. Will couldn't help but smile as he watched them.

"I better go," Will said, "Good to see you, tell Quinn I said hi."

"I will, bye," Sam said and the two men parted. Sam walked over to Nate who began talking a mile a minute about his new toy.

Q&S

Quinn looked over and saw Sam and Nate entering the church. Quinn went over to them and hugged Nate and gave Sam and hug and kiss on the cheek as women normally do when they greet old friends.

"You both look very handsome," Quinn said to them as they were all dressed up in their church clothes.

"You look pretty Mom," Nate said smiling, "Doesn't she Dad."

"She looks beautiful," Sam said and Quinn blushed. Nate went over to say hello to his grandmother and left his parents alone.

"I.." Sam said.

"I.." Quinn said at the same time. The adults laughed nervously. "You first."

"I ran into Will yesterday." Sam told her and Quinn looked at him with wide eyes, "He says to tell you hello."

"How did it go?" Quinn asked, she knew they two of them had been friends.

"Awkward," Sam said as they walked over to a seat and sat down. "He was upset with me, getting a 16 year old student pregnant and all. But then I explained that I fell in love with you and he seemed to sympathize with me then."

"Good, I know you guys are friends," Quinn said and then continued, "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Quinn asked in a rush of words. What was she doing?

"I'd love to," Sam said failing to keep all the shock out of voice. Nate came back over and Sam scooted over so Nate could sit between them. Judy looked behind her at her daughter and grandson. To her surprise Samuel was next to them. They looked like such a perfect family that Judy couldn't help but smile.

**A little short sorry...**

**I had forgotten about Mr. Schue! What would he say when he found out? This is my version**

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. Meeting Paul

**I own nothing…**

"He hit someone?" Quinn said helplessly into the phone. Since when do five year olds hit each other? "Okay, I can come today after work." Quinn felt like banging her head on her desk. Great this was the last thing she needed. Now with everything else that was going on she was going to have to meet with Nate's teacher. What was she supposed to say? A boy apparently had been picking on him about his lack of a father so Nate hit him. Sam would be proud. Not about the violence, but the fact that Nate could put down a boy bigger than him with just one punch. She would ground Nate of course, but she wasn't mad at him. Sighing Quinn got up to make copies. On the way to the copy machine she bumped into someone sending papers flying.

"Perfect," Quinn said as she began to gather papers.

"Sorry about that," A male voice said as he helped her. Quinn got to her feet and was facing a rather plain looking man with dark hair and brown eyes. His eyes widened when he focused on her and Quinn knew it was because he thought she was pretty.

"It's fine," Quinn said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm Paul Wethers, I am the new sports writer." Paul said putting his hand out. Quinn shook it.

"Quinn Fabray. I am in features."

"Do you need help bringing these back to your desk?" Paul asked politely.

"Sure, thank you," Quinn said and the two walked to her desk. Paul noticed the picture of Nate on her desk and asked,

"It that your nephew?" Paul wasn't the first person to ask that. She was young and that is what most people assumed.

"My son, actually," Quinn replied and Paul looked a tad horrified.

"I'm sorry…" Paul started.

"It's alright," Quinn said taking pity on him, "Most people think that when they see him. I had Nate when I was 16." Quinn knew this was when most men ran for the hills.

"He looks like you," Paul said and Quinn smiled. "Would you like to get some lu…"

"Let's move it," A voice said coming towards them, "I'm so hungry I could eat you." Paul looked and saw a pretty Latina woman coming up to them.

"Santana," Quinn said slightly embarrassed at her friend's entrance, "This is Paul Wethters." Santana gave him the once over and was not impressed.

"I don't care," Santana said and then turned to Quinn, "Let's go!"

"Santana!" Quinn said. Paul looked very nervous, but Santana had that effect on people.

"Fine, it's nice to meet you," Santana said even though everyone knew she didn't mean it. Paul only nodded. "Are you ready to leave so _we_ can go to lunch?" Emphasizing on the fact that Paul was not invited.

"Would you like to join us Paul?" Quinn said ignoring the face Santana was making.

"I will pass today," Paul said, "But do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Santana was glaring at him and had to stop herself from attacking him. She wished Sam was here, he would kick this guy's ass. Santana had been driving off men for years, but this one seemed like he could be tricky. He almost seemed...perfect, and that was not good.

"That sounds nice," Quinn said smiling, "I would like that very much." Paul smiled and walked away. Santana began to step forward towards him her eyes narrowed, but Quinn grabbed her arm to stop her. The girls began to walk away when Santana turned around and saw that Paul was still looking at them.

_"I am watching you,"_ Santana mouthed and Paul gulped.

E&N

"Tell me about your son?" Paul asked the next day. He knew that was a good subject to start with, women loved talking about their children and Quinn was no exception. Nate was her world she could talk about him all day.

"Well he is 5 and just started kindergarten," Quinn began. "Nate love sports, watches football every Sunday for hours." Paul smiled; at least he had something in common with him.

"Really?" Paul said, "Who is his favorite player?" Quinn's face changed. Her face was glowing when she talking about Nate, but a dark shadow seemed to be covering it now.

"Sam Evans," Quinn said and then took a bite of her salad.

"Evans is one of my favorite too," Paul said, "I actually wrote an article about him the other day."

"I know, I read it." Quinn said eyes mostly on the salad in front of her.

"He seems like a cool guy," Paul said and then snuck in, "Maybe we could see a game sometime."

"Maybe," Quinn said but she was mostly quiet for the rest of their lunch.

E&N

"Quinn?" Paul said as soon as they arrived at her desk after lunch, "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Quinn smiled. It had been so long since she had been out on a date, and Paul seemed like a nice guy.

"I would love to," Quinn said and Paul beamed and then walked away. Quinn was pretty, smart, and funny Paul felt like he had struck the gold mine with a girl like that. Quinn however thought about Sam, and how Paul compared to him. It was no contest. No man compared to Sam no matter what Sam had done. Quinn looked at the picture on her desk. Nate's face changed to Sam's. She closed her eyes and when she opened them it was Nate again. No, no. Paul was a good guy, and she needed that. Quinn needed to forget about Sam, even though she had a five year old reminder for the rest of her life.

E&N

"That's a little slutty," Santana said as she watched Quinn get ready. Quinn's dress what shorter and more low cut than usual. She looked good, and Quinn felt good. It had been a long time since she had knocked a man's socks off. Tonight she was going to go all out.

"It's yours," Quinn said putting on earrings.

"Well I am a slut," Santana said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"True, but I want to look good," Quinn said applying her lipstick, "I haven't been on a date in forever." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Santana said an evil smirk growing on her face.

"Be nice to him!" Quinn called out as Santana made her way down the stairs. Santana opened the door and saw Paul holding a bouquet of roses.

"She likes daisies." Santana said instead of a greeting.

"Is Quinn ready?" Paul asked his voice breaking slightly.

"Almost, come in," Santana said moving aside so he could come in. Paul sat on the couch and Santana sat on the chair in front of him. "Q and I have known each other for years, and I want what is best for her. Are you telling me you are best for her?"

"I should like a chance to prove that I could be," Paul said almost saying ma'am.

"Hmm," Santana said giving Paul another once over, "No mortal can compare." Santana got up and went to her room before could ask she what she meant.

"Hello Paul," Quinn said from behind him and Paul got up and faced her. She looked beautiful. His jaw dropped. "Are those for me?" Quinn asked after Paul said nothing for several moments.

"Yes, sorry your friend said you prefer daises," Paul said handing them to her.

"Another thing you should know," Quinn said looking for a vase, "Never listen to Santana."

"Ready?" Paul said and Quinn smiled and took his arm.

"Ready."

**So this was requested by RJRRAA, who wanted some Santana, and Swag-Shock who wanted to see how Quinn met Paul. I hope you liked it! **

**Let me know what you think and review!**

**The ****whole "looks slutty", "it's yours", is actually from an episode of **_**Friends**_**, but I loved the line and thought it fit so sorry if anyone takes offence at this. **


	4. Natalie

**I own nothing…**

Quinn was sitting on the couch eating, which was something she had been doing a lot of lately. She was only three months, but this was the best part of pregnancy. Quinn could eat all she wanted and everyone was too scared of her pregnancy hormones to mention anything. She groaned. The remote controller was too far away to reach and Sam was out. Wasn't this the point of having a husband? To do anything you asked when you were pregnant? Quinn heard the door open.

"Sam! Can you get the remote for me?" Quinn called out and she heard Sam sigh. He walked into the living room carrying a bunch of bags that said Borders on them.

"Here," Sam said handing her the remote. Quinn grinned.

"What do you buy?" Quinn asked.

"The entire baby book section," Sam said taking the books out of the bags, "And I am going to read every one." Quinn was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Honey, I love you for the thought but I know reading it hard for you…" Quinn started to say but Sam cut her off.

"I can read Quinn," Sam said sharper then he meant too.

"I know you can," Quinn said not at all upset by his tone. Sam hated having any sort of weakness. "And I am sure you will read them all, but why the sudden need to?" Sam shrugged, but Quinn knew it was because he wasn't there for Nate and was trying to make up for it.

"Where is Nate?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Santana kidnapped him," Quinn told him, "Since we moved she doesn't get to spend as much time with him as she used too. We just have to make sure she gives him back."

Quinn remembered the conversation Santana and she had once Quinn said she was moving in with Sam.

_"Why can't he just live here?" Santana asked with a slight pout._

_"This house isn't big enough for four people." Quinn said._

_"Fine, but I get Nate," Santana said smiling, "We have to divide the house up, you get the TV and I get Nate." Quinn rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her. Moving away from Santana had been harder then she thought. For years it had been the two of them raising Nate, with Kurt visiting often, and Quinn thought that maybe a part of Santana thought she was being replaced. Like there was no more room for her anymore. _

_"I don't know how much I can thank you for being there for me all these years," Quinn said taking Santana's hand. They didn't often do heart to hearts, but Quinn felt like this was the time for one. "I don't think I would have kept Nate if it wasn't for you, and you have been a second mother to him. I am going to miss you so much." Quinn said and knew she was tearing up, and Santana was too. The girls hugged and had never felt more like best friends then in that moment. _

_"I am going to miss you too Q," Santana said into Quinn's hair. "But I am still going to keep Nate." Quinn pulled away and laughed wiping the tears from her eyes. _

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked bringing Quinn back into the present.

"How you better get started on those baby books," Quinn said looking at the TV, "I am going to quiz you after." Sam smiled and opened a book and began to read it. Quinn snuggled up next to him. Yes it was different, but different wasn't really a bad thing.

E&N

"Why are we waiting out here?" Nate asked his Aunt Santana was they waited outside the hospital room.

"Your parents are going to find out if you are having a brother or sister." Santana replied.

"They can't pick?" Nate asked and Santana laughed.

"No, Nate the Great, it is a 50 50 chance," Santana said.

"I hope it is a girl," Nate said.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"My Mom always said I am her favorite little man, and Dad said I am the best son in the world. What if they like the other boy better than me?" Nate asked and Santana pulled him on to her lap.

"Listen to your Auntie," Santana said, "Your parents will love all their children the same, besides you will be the older brother, all your siblings will look up to you."

"Really?" Nate said.

"Yep, so make sure you are a great big brother," Santana told him, "You look out for them, protect them, and be the best you can be. Just be great, Nate." Nate grinned and Santana kissed his dirty blond head. Sam and Quinn walked out of the room smiles on their faces.

"Well?" Santana asked getting up. Nate was in front of her and Santana had her hands on his shoulders.

"It's a girl!" Quinn said and Santana grinned. Nate ran up to his mother and hugged her. Santana hugged Sam whose mouth looked absolutely huge by the size of his grin. Nate hugged his Dad and Sam spun him around. Santana and Quinn faced each other holding each other's hands.

"A girl, huh?" Santana said.

"Yep," Quinn said.

"If you make Rachel the godmother I will never speak to you again." Santana said and Quinn laughed.

"We were thinking my sister and my friend Mark for the godparents," Sam said holding Nate in his arms, "Besides you two can't go more than a couple hours without talking to each other."

E&N

Quinn had been sleeping when her daughter woke her up with one hard kick. Quinn shook Sam trying to wake him up. He had been at practice all day and had been out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Sam!" Quinn said not too loud because she didn't want Nate to wake up, "Sam."

"Five more minutes," Sam mumbled and turned over.

"Sam the baby is kicking," Quinn said and that woke Sam up.

"What?" Sam said and Quinn took his hand and put it on her stomach. Sam grinned and looked at her with wide eyes. Once the baby seemed to stop dancing they went back to sleep both on their sides Sam's hand on Quinn's stomach.

E&N

"I've read about this, you are experimenting…" Sam started to say but Quinn cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Not another word," Quinn said between her teeth. Sam had indeed read all the baby books, which she had first thought was a good thing, but not when your husband quotes it to you every time you tell him something. "I am going to sit here and try to relax so you can either sit with me or go quote the book to someone else." Quinn had that scary pregnancy look in her eyes and Sam gulped. She had been the HBIC she knew how to make someone cry.

"I'll sit." Sam said his voice a pitch higher than usual.

E&N

Sam was having a staring contest with a baby. Natalie was about two weeks old and this was the first time Sam was watching her by himself. Well not by himself, Nate was next to him. Quinn had gone out for the day with Santana and Kurt. So it was up to Sam to keep the baby happy until Mommy returned.

"She doesn't do much does she?" Nate commented pulling Sam out of the stare.

"Not really," Sam said. He had been so nervous, but this wasn't all that bad. Mostly babies just ate and slept. Got rid of what they ate, which was gross, and then slept and ate some more. However there are occasions when they…

"Oh, no." Sam said recognizing the look on Natalie's face. It was her "Only My Mommy Can Calm Me Down" face. "No, baby girl, please…" But it was too late. Natalie's cry pierced the air and Nate covered his ears with his hands.

"Dad make it stop!" Nate said and Sam took a deep breath.

"Okay, I can do this," Sam said and took a deep breath. He picked Natalie up and tried to rock her to calm her down, but no luck. He bounced her up and down, but still she cried. Sam did everything Quinn did when Natalie cried, tried to burp her, check to see if she had a dirty diaper, checked to see if she was hungry, but nothing.

"How could something so small be so loud," Sam said to himself. Sam felt Nate tug on his shirt.

"Dad?" Nate said.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Have you tried singing to her?" Nate asked.

"Of course!" Sam said, "You are a genius Nate." Nate beamed. "But why don't you sing to her?" Sam sat down on the couch Natalie still in his arms crying like it was going out of style. Nate sat next to them.

_If you wake up & don´t wanna smile,  
>If it takes just a little while,<br>Open your eyes & look at the day,  
>You will see things in a different way.<em>

Nate looked at his Dad who nodded in encouragement for Nate to continue. Wow his son had talent.

_Don´t stop, __thinking about tomorrow,__  
><em>_Don´t stop, it will soon be here,__  
><em>_It will be, better than before,__  
><em>_Yesterday is gone, yesterday is gone._

_Yesterday is gone, yesterday is gone…_

By the time Nate finished the song Natalie was fast asleep. Sam smiled at him and Nate grinned. He was good at this big brother stuff. When Quinn came home later that day she found Sam asleep, Nate snuggled up to next to him, and Natalie was sleeping peacefully across Sam's stomach.

**What do you think?**

**Lizz wanted something to do with baby Natalie, and I know it jumps around a bit.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	5. The Park

**I own nothing…**

Santana was doing yoga in her and Quinn's living room. She had been told by many people it would help calm her down, and de-bitch her slightly. Personally Santana didn't think there was anything wrong with her, but she wanted to be a good example for Nate. She heard Quinn's phone ring. Quinn was in the shower right now so she answered it. Quinn was used to it by now, at least Santana had stopped listening in on her conversations.

"Quinn's phone," Santana said.

"Oh, hello," Paul's shaky voice said and Santana grinned. Santana heard the shower go off, and she really should give Quinn the phone, but she wanted to have some fun. "Is Quinn available?"

"No, she isn't," Santana said purposely not giving him a reason why.

"Could you please…" Santana stopped listening when the doorbell rang.

"Oh…that must be Sam here to pick up the son he shares with Quinn," Santana said pointing out the connection between the two, "I think he had gotten even taller than the last time I saw him. Wow."

"I will call Quinn later," Paul mumbled.

"You do that." Santana said and hung up. She put the phone down and went to answer the door. "Hey handsome." She said to him and Sam grinned and hugged her.

"Good to see you too," Sam said, "Nate ready?"

"Kurt is in town from New York and took him to breakfast," Santana told him, "They should be back any minute. Quinn just got out of the shower, want to go sneak a peek?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to just live with the memories," Sam said and Santana sighed. They were making this hard.

"Suit yourself," Santana said and then yelled, "Quinn did you order the hot football player!"

"No! Send him back!" Quinn yelled back, but they could hear her laughing, "Just kidding Sam."

"Where are you taking Nate today?" Santana asked.

"Just to the park," Sam said with a shrug, "Nothing big, probably throw around a football for a while."

"Gonna follow in his Daddy's footsteps?" Santana said.

"That is what he says, and Nate has a decent arm." Sam said, "I am going to coach his football team." Sam said it with such pride in his voice Santana was actually touched, which almost never happened.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said coming down the stairs. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing bagger clothes, but it was a Saturday and she didn't have to try hard if she was going anywhere. A part of her had wanted to dress a little nicer for Sam, but then he would know it was for him and Quinn didn't want that. Besides, he had seen her like this before. But back then it was because she had just come out of Sam's shower and Quinn was wearing his clothes. By the look on Sam's face he seemed to be remembering too. She smiled softly. The moment was cut short by the sound of the door opening.

"Dad!" Nate's voice yelled and he ran at his father. Sam caught him and threw him up in the air once before setting him on his feet. Nate loved that even though he was six, his Dad was strong enough to do that.

"Hello Sam," Kurt said shaking his hand.

"Kurt, good to see you." Sam said smiling at the younger man, "Ready to go Nate?" His son nodded. "First go put on your play clothes; I am going to help you throw a football today."

"Awesome!" Nate said his eyes lighting up like none of them had ever seen. He then ran up the stairs to go change. Kurt left soon after with Santana to do lunch leaving Quinn and Sam alone.

"Do you want to come?" Sam asked, "I mean…it's just the park nothing special. I am sure you have plans with Perfect Paul or something." Sam was becoming very interested in his shoes and Quinn couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"First don't call him that," Quinn said sternly, but she was smiling, "And I would love to come, let me go change." Quinn went back up the stairs, and Sam alone in the living room jumped up and said, "Yes!"

E&N

"Okay," Sam said, "Throw the ball right here," Sam said pointing to his chest. Nate threw it as far as he could, but it ended up in front of Sam's feet. Nate looked crushed. "That's fine Nate, remember you will grow and soon you will be able to throw father and harder than me."

"Really?" Nate said.

"Positive, now move in a little closer and throw it again," Sam said and Nate threw it but this time Sam caught it. "Wow, there is a quarterback in the making! Now throw the ball to your mother." Nate threw it to Quinn who was not far away. She caught it.

"Ha!" Quinn said happy that she had caught it, but then she saw the way the boys were looking at her. Oh, no. "Ahh…!" Quinn said and began to run as her son and Sam began to run towards her preparing to tackle her. Sam got to her first and grabbed her around the waist, her back against his front, and swung her around. Nate ran over to them and although he didn't push them hard Sam made a show of making himself and Quinn get tackled to the ground. Nate landed on top of his parents and they all burst into laughter.

E&N

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Quinn as the two sat on a bench watching Nate play on the jungle gym.

"Just a little cold," Quinn said, "That grass was wet."

"Sorry I don't have a jacket," Sam said, "But here…" Sam lifted his arm so she could scoot closer to him. Quinn just stared at him, "I have excellent body heat remember?"

"I remember, sleeping with you was like sleeping next to a furnace." Quinn said giving in scooted closer and Sam put his arm tightly around her. She instantly felt warm, and it wasn't all because of his body heat.

"Did you just smell my hair?" Quinn asked looking up at him.

"Did you just smell my shirt?" Sam asked and Quinn blushed. So they both had been caught.

"We never were very smooth," Sam said and Quinn laughed. They were unaware that they were being photographed. The cameraman looked at his pictures and smiled. He would make the big bucks with this one.

E&N

"How was the park?" Santana asked handing Quinn a cup of tea. Nate was fast asleep upstairs and Sam had left after tucking him in.

"Wonderful," Quinn said taking a sip, "Perfect, he was teaching Nate how to throw a football, and then they ended up tackling me. We felt like a family."

"But you aren't," Santana said finishing her thought. "Not in the traditional sense at least. So do something about it, try being a couple again."

"It's not that simple," Quinn argued, "I have a boyfriend, who I love."

"You might love him, but you're not in love with him." Santana told her, "At least not in the way a true couple should be."

"But Sam broke my heart," Quinn said her voice cracking slightly.

"Sam's heart is broken too," Santana said taking a sip of her own tea and leaning back on the couch, "You tend to forget that. This needs a bit more kick," Santana got up, "Want something stronger?"

"That would be great," Quinn said and sighed. She wished it was that simple, but nothing ever was. Broken hearts are hard to heal.

_**A Sparkle and A Twirl**_** requested to write the scene where Sam ****and Quinn got their photo taken, I hope you like it!**

**I will try to do as many requests as possible in the short amount of time I have left before I move so if you have anything you really want to read let me know! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Aunt San

**I own nothing…**

"I can take care of him just fine," Santana said bouncing Nate in her arms. "Nate absolutely loves me may I remind you one of his first words was "San" as in Santana, as in me." Quinn was hesitant in letting Santana watch Nathan tonight. Nate was just over a year old and Quinn was going to dinner with her mother and her grandparents. They were going to tell them about Nate, and they thought it best not to bring him with them in case her grandparents yelled.

"What about the time…" Quinn started to say but Santana interrupted.

"For the last time, I did not drop Nate, he rolled," Santana said, "Besides I caught him so it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Nate is the most important thing in the world to me," Quinn said and Santana softened slightly, "I don't want anything to happen to happen to him, I won't survive it."

"For one thing Nate will be asleep within two hours, and he is sleeping through the night now," Santana told her, "We will be fine." Quinn nodded and took the baby from Santana.

"You be good," Quinn said kissing Nate's cheek.

"He always is," Santana said.

"I am talking to you," Quinn said smiling. Santana rolled her eyes and managed to pry Nate away from Quinn.

"Go, you know I will never let anything happen to him," Santana said her face as serious as Quinn had ever seen it. Santana was right; she was like a second mother to Nate and was just as protective as Quinn was.

"All right," Quinn said and kissed her son's cheek, "I love you." With that Quinn left leaving Santana alone with her godson.

"We are going to have fun tonight kid," Santana said and Nate smiled and drooled.

E&N

"…so then I grabbed your Mom's hair, and then she actually bit me! Can you believe it?" Santana was lying on the floor playing with Nate's feet. "You might have your Dad's mouth, but that iron bite you have? That's your mother all the way, baby."

"Dad?" Nate said and Santana's eyes went wide. Nate just said "Dad" this was a huge moment! She got up and got her phone preparing to call Quinn when she realized how sad it would make her. Quinn might try to hide it, but Santana knew she missed Sam. "Dad?" Nate repeated. Santana went over to Nate and took her place on the floor in front of him. What the hell, he was too young to remember.

"Okay Nate I will tell you about him, but not a word to your mother," Santana said and Nate's head perked up, almost as if he was truly listening. "Your father, was in a word, hot. At least that is what I remember the most about him. He also loved your Mom very much, but they were too different. So they could no longer be together. Their love had been a secret; so after it ended it was as if it never was. Except for you." Santana said tapping Nate's nose with her finger, "You are proof that it was real. Listen Nate, another thing you need to know is that your Daddy loves you very much. Sam is so proud of you, like we all are. His name is Sam, Nate the Great, your Dad's name is Sam." Nate was already dozing off so Santana picked him up and carried him to his room. Santana began to sing softly.

_If you wake up & don´t wanna smile,  
>If it takes just a little while,<br>Open your eyes & look at the day,  
>You will see things in a different way…<em>

E&N

Santana was asleep on the couch when Quinn and her mother arrived home. It would be nice when she and Santana would get their own place, but that was still a year away. Quinn put a blanket over her and made the way up the stairs to her son's room. When she got there she discovered he was wide awake.

"What are you doing up Little Man," Quinn said and Nate raised his arms up. Quinn gave in and picked the boy up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. His big blue eyes, so like his fathers, stared up at her.

"Dad…Sam…" Nate said and Quinn's breath caught. Was she hearing things? Was she thinking Nate said "Sam" because she was thinking about him? "Dad…Sam…Sam…" No it wasn't in her head. Not knowing what else to say Quinn said,

"Yes, baby, your Daddy's name is Sam." A single tear fell down Quinn's cheek. "His name was Sam." A part of her was glad Nate was too young to remember.

E&N

Sam nervously tapped his foot as the phone rang. He couldn't handle it anymore, Sam had to know. He had walked out on Quinn four years ago, and he guessed their kid was about three and some months. Sam had to at least know what his kids name was, and there was only one person he could call.

"This better be important," the Latina voice said from the other line.

"Hey Santana its Sam." Sam said and Santana didn't say anything, "Hello?"

"I'm here," Santana said, "What can I do for you?"

"I just need a name," Sam said desperately, "Please, just tell me my kid's name."

"Nathan," Santana said, "We call him Nate. You were right, it was a boy."

"That's a great name," Sam said, "He didn't get my lips did he?"

"Of course he did, those are definitely the dominate genes," Santana said and Sam laughed. Poor kid, I guess the Evans curse on the men in his family continued on.

"Thanks for telling me," Sam said.

"You're welcome," Santana said, "Do you want to know anything else?" Of course Sam did. He wanted to know what Nate loved, what he hated. What his favorite song was. What his favorite sport was, hell what his favorite color was. But he wanted to find those things out for himself.

"No, I will ask him myself someday," Sam said.

"And what day is that?" Santana asked.

"When I am worthy of them," Sam said, "Goodbye Santana."

"Call me whenever," Santana said her tone suggestive, "I am also an excellent sexter."

"I will keep that in mind," Sam said and then they made their goodbyes and hung up. He heard the door open and he knew his roommate Mark was home.

"Hey what's up?" Mark said going to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a kid?" Sam said and Mark stopped mid sip getting beer on his shirt.

"What!" Mark yelled.

"Yeah, a son," Sam said not facing him, "He's a little over three. Nathan."

"Why have you never mentioned this before?" Mark asked, "That is a pretty big thing to keep to yourself." Mark sat down on the chair across from Sam.

"You know how I was working as a janitor that that high school?" Sam said and Mark nodded, "There was this girl, she was 16 and I was 20, and I fell in love with her. I tried to stay away from her, but one day I cracked. I shouldn't have done it, and was stupid to let it continue. When she told me she was pregnant I walked out on her."

"That doesn't sound like you," Mark said trying to take it all in.

"This girl was president of Celibacy Club, head cheerleader, jock boyfriend, and I took that all from her. I was dirt poor and was getting kicked out of my apartment. I couldn't take care of them, so I sent her away. Hardest thing I ever had to do. I would be in prison right now had I stayed."

"That's tough man," Mark said, "So you didn't keep in touch."

"Well, the mother is probably so angry that she would try to kill me first," Sam said and Mark cracked a smile, "She would never keep my son away from me though."

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"Something I couldn't have done years ago," Sam said reaching for the phone, "I am going to take care of them." Sam dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, "Hello my name is Evan Samuels…"

**What did you think? Recognize the **_**Don't Stop**_** from my other one shot? Now you see why its Nate's favorite song…**

**RJRRAA**** wanted Santana and Nate to spend some time together so I thought babysitting was a good way to go. **


	7. Showers, Paul, and Mansions

**I own nothing…**

Santana heard Quinn's shower running so Santana just slipped in to grab her blow dryer. Quinn was used to this anyway. You didn't get a lot of privacy living with Santana.

"My blow dryer busted again so I am barrowing yours," Santana called out.

"That's fine, just get out!" Quinn yelled.

"So how was your night last night?" Santana said leaning against the sink, "I only heard the beginning."

"It was fine," Quinn said drumming her nails against the shower, "Can you leave now?"

"Fine?" Santana said with a snort, "That sucks, after seven years it was only _fine_? Damn I always thought Sam would be better than fine."

"Hey I am a lot better than fine!" Sam voice said coming from the shower. Santana smirked. She caught them.

"So I take it this means you are back together?" Santana asked.

"Sure, now get out!" Quinn yelled and Santana rolled her eyes. They were no fun.

"Ok, I'm leaving, feel free to continue." Santana said and left the bathroom.

"You really need to get a lock on your door," Sam said, "Or at least teach her some boundaries."

"It hasn't worked in the last five years so there is no use in trying now," Quinn said putting shampoo in her hair and began working it into her hair.

"Maybe you could move in with me?" Sam said and starting washing his hair too, "I need to get my own place anyway. I am still living with Mark."

"I don't know. Aren't you moving fast? I mean it's not like we already have a child or anything." Quinn teased and Sam blushed. "I'll think about it."

"All I'm asking," Sam said, "So when are you going to break up with Perfect Paul?"

"Stop calling him that!" Quinn said and then smirked, "Do you want to know what my friends call you?"

"Uh…sure?" Sam said slightly afraid.

"Sexy Sam," Quinn said and Sam laughed.

E&N

"You can't talk to me like that when I am at work," Quinn said into her phone her cheeks pink.

"Well you are no fun," Sam said and Quinn could imagine him pouting right now. Sometimes she wondered if he really was four years older than her. "Besides who said I can't talk dirty to you at work? Does your boss tap your phone lines?

"_I _say so. I will see you later tonight. Santana and Kurt are stealing their godson so we will have some privacy." Quinn said.

"Sweet, I love you," Sam said and Quinn grinned. For someone who once was afraid to voice their feelings Sam was very open about them now.

"You too. Bye." Quinn said and they hung up. Quinn's whole body tensed when Paul walk up to her desk a couple minutes later. The guilt finally seemed to hit her. Although she loved Sam and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she still cheated on her current boyfriend with him, again.

"Are you feeling better Quinn?" Paul asked genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes," Quinn told him managing to put a smile on her face, "I'm sorry I had a lot on my mind and I shouldn't have done that. Want to do lunch today?"

"Perfect," Paul said grinning as if he won the lottery, "Meet you at the elevator." Quinn nodded. If he purposed to her at lunch she might have another hissy fit.

Quinn let him hold her hand as they walked to her favorite lunch spot. His hand was smaller and didn't fit as nicely with her hand as Sam's did. It felt wrong, but she was going to hurt him enough. Shaking off his hand would be too much of a blow to his ego. They always got odd looks when they were together. Men didn't understand that she chose to be with a man who was less attractive and only an inch taller than her. But what they didn't understand was that Paul was one of those rare breeds, a nice guy, and those were very hard to come by nowadays. If there wasn't a Sam, and wasn't a Nate, Quinn could easily see herself settling down with Perfect Paul. Crap, just Paul.

"Do you like your salad?" Paul asked.

"Yes, thank you. Listen Paul…" Quinn began but Paul already knew where she was going.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Paul said and Quinn was grateful that he wasn't making her say it.

"If things were different, if there wasn't a Nate and a Sam," Quinn said, "I could see myself with you, but I do have a son and I never let go of Sam." Her eyes were watering. Quinn had spent a year with this guy; a part of her would miss him. Being with Paul had been simple, mostly because Quinn knew he could never break her heart, but that was only because her heart already belonged to someone else. Quinn got up and kissed him before sitting back down. She wasn't going to leave him sitting there alone, but the rest of lunch was very awkward.

"A party, really?" Quinn said when she got home Santana had a balloon and noisemaker which she blew the second Quinn walked through the door.

"This is hardly a party," Santana said handing her the pink balloon. "But we should celebrate! You broke up with Perfect Paul!"

"He was a good guy," Quinn said, "I know you hated Paul, but don't discredit him."

"I know he was, I only disliked him on principle," Santana said, "I am on team Sexy Sam, I always had Trouty Mouths back. I am sure Perfect Paul will make some librarian very happy." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Now we just have to explain to Nate that his parents are back together," Quinn said and she sat down on the couch, "He is going to be so confused. We had made it clear before that we were not going to get married, and now we are."

"Sam purposed?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"No, but I know he will," Quinn said, "In some cliché, dorky way of his. I will probably swallow the ring he might try to put in my food." The girls laughed.

"Urg," Santana said, "As much I love that Sam is back and you get your perfect family, things are going to change. You are going to move out into a huge mansion and pop out more kids, while I will wither here alone."

"Like you would ever leave us alone," Quinn said with a grin, "You're my best friend, Nate's godmother, and you have Sam's back. We will not let you wither away."

"Maybe Sam has a friend," Santana said and sighed, "I could use a hot rich football player too."

E&N

"I am in trouble or something?" Nate asked as he sat in the chair his parents in front of him on the couch. They had sat him down the second he came home from school and told him they had something important to talk to him about.

"No, Sweetie," Quinn said, "You remember how you asked if your father and I were getting back together now that he had come home?"

"Yeah, but you said you weren't, and you were going out with Perfect Paul," Nate told them.

"Well, Per..I mean Paul and I are no longer a couple," Quinn said and looked at Sam who nodded.

"We just wanted to tell you that we are back together," Sam said, "Your mother and I are a couple again."

"Okay," Nate said with a shrug, "Can I go play now?"

"Do you have any questions?" Quinn asked.

"Is Dad going to be living with us now?" Nate asked.

"Actually, we are going to be moving into a house together," Sam explained, "And we were hoping you could help us pick it out."

"Cool!" Nate said and hugged his parents before running off.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Quinn said leaning back on the couch. "Everything has always been so hard with us, nothing was ever simple."

"Not really," Sam agreed and went on, "But would we be here if it was? I think fighting for each other is what will keep us together. If it was too easy we would get bored."

"Well everyone knows I am only with you for your money," Quinn said with a fake sigh.

"Really?" Sam said with his trademark goofy smile.

"I planned it years ago," Quinn told him, "I would make the poor lonely janitor fall in love with me, start a secret relationship, and get pregnant. All while knowing he would be rich and famous one day so I could cash in."

"It worked didn't it?" Sam said but he was still smiling.

"All part of the plan, baby, all part of the plan," Quinn said and Sam threw a pillow at her.

E&N

"This is your new house?" Santana asked putting her sunglasses on top of her head. She had been right about the mansion part. It wasn't obnoxiously huge, but it was a pretty big house. Quinn was giving her the tour. From the outside it looked like it had three floors, plus and attic and basement. "Do each of you get your own floor or something?"

"We are planning on having more kids and we wanted them each to have their own room, and besides the backyard it huge," Quinn said as she unlocked the door, "We basically bought it for the backyard." The smell fresh paint hit them the moment they entered the house. "So there are no bedrooms on this floor. This is the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen." Quinn pointed out. She went and opened a door which led to a big room. "Sam wanted a media room, or den, where he could watch his games. So there that is. We are going to furnish the basement to act as the guest room."

"Wow." Santana said for once not able to say much more.

"There are five bedrooms," Quinn said as they walked up the stairs, "The master is on the third floor, and this is Nate's room on the second. He wanted the room with the view of the backyard."

"He'll love it," Santana said smiling, "So this was the house he liked the best?" Quinn nodded.

"There are two more bedrooms on this floor," Quinn told her, "We were thinking of having our kid's rooms on this floor, but the nursery is going to be right next to our room until they are old enough to have their own room. The nursery will be my office until there is an actual baby in it."

"Planning kids this soon?" Santana said and Quinn blushed.

"We want a big family." Quinn said her cheeks still pink.

"You happy Q?" Santana asked.

"Very happy." Quinn replied.

"Good, now where is my room?" Santana said grinning.

**What did you think?**

_**AnikaMazumder**_** requested a one shot on how Sam and Quinn got ba****ck together, how Nate reacted, and Quinn breaking up with Paul. **

**I hope you like it!**

**As always thank you for reviewing and reading, and caring enough to request things! You rock! **

_**And on the last chapter mayzzRC requested a babysitting Santana; I forgot to give them a shout out too for requesting it.**_

**In case anyone was wondering in the shower scene Nate is staying at his grandmother's. I don't know if I had written that in my other story or not, but that is where he is. **


	8. The wedding

**I own nothing****… **

**quam314159**** requested the wedding in more detail so here it is…**

"Where were you? It has already started," Santana asked as she watched the two blonds make their way over to the large group. Nate was on Puck's shoulders watching the game.

"I slipped," Quinn said and then a slow grin appeared on her face, "And Sam asked me to marry him." Quinn wiggled her left ring finger. Santana smiled, the ring was very pretty, and of course she had helped pick it out.

"So he didn't put the ring in food for you to choke on?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head."

"Nope," Quinn said.

"Why did you think I would put it in food?" Sam said frowning, "I thought you knew I was a bit more creative than that."

"Well your creativity almost made me twist my ankle." Quinn pointed out.

"You weren't supposed to actually fall," Sam said rolling his eyes, "But since you did we perfectly reenacted the moment we met."

"I suppose," Quinn said guessing it was more special that way. When she slipped in that hallway all those years ago it changed her life, and her life was changing again.

E&N

"You are supposed to try a bite of each cake not just gobble up the first piece." Quinn instructed Sam. She wasn't going to be let him one of those husbands who sat back and let her plan the whole wedding. He was going to help, wither Sam liked it or not. "And will you stop looking like you are being punished?"

"I am glad you are here Sam," Kurt said speaking up, "Not many men help plan their own wedding."

"Well I'm not," Sam said taking another bite of cake, "I just agree with everything Quinn says and eat the cake. Oh and I am not eating fish at my wedding. I am a steak person. Even if I do give an opinion it is not like Quinn listens to me anyway."

"What was that honey?" Quinn said, but she was smiling. "Just eat your cake." Sam nodded and picked up the other piece and began to inhale that too. At least there was cake.

E&N

Quinn was crying on the bathroom floor. Sam and Santana had been trying to get her to come out for the last hour with no luck. They took Nate to his Grandmother's house; Quinn didn't want him to see her like this.

"How could he refuse to come to his own daughter's wedding!" Quinn wailed. Her father had kicked her out when she told him she was pregnant, but Quinn thought he would have gotten over it by now. Quinn was marrying the father of her baby after all.

"Your father is a jackass." Santana said, "Why would you want him there anyway?" Sam nudged her. That was not the direction you wanted to go with this.

"Who is going to walk me down the aisle!" Quinn yelled and blew her nose.

"I can, or Kurt?" Santana suggested.

"That is so sweet, but I wanted my Dad too," Quinn said sobbing again, "Even if he was an awful father, he is still my father."

"Honey we will figure something out," Sam said, "Don't let this tiny detail get to you. Besides I know who you could ask."

"Who?" Quinn sniffed.

"Who was the man who was like a father to you when you were pregnant, and now?" Sam asked. Quinn blew her nose again and opened the door. Quinn's eyes were red, and her nose was running. Quinn hugged Sam. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

E&N

Quinn and her bridesmaids, and man, were standing outside the door ready to make their entrance.

"You look beautiful Quinn," Rachel said smoothing out her veil. Quinn chose to only have three bridesmaids. Santana was her maid of honor, and then she asked Kurt and Rachel. Rachel burst into tears when Quinn asked her.

"Where is…" Quinn asked but when he came into view she let the breath she had been holding out. Mr. Schue made his way over to them. Quinn felt her eyes water upon seeing him. If anyone was entitled to give her away it was Mr. Schue. He had been there for her during the worst part of her life, and had been a good friend to Sam.

"You all look amazing," Mr. Schue said and hugged all of them.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mr. Schue." Quinn said and he nodded.

"I am honored that you asked me, and it's Will," Will said smiling, "I think now of all times we can be on a first name basis."

"Don't let me trip," Quinn whispered and Will nodded patting the hand that was on his arm. Sarah, Will's little girl, was the flower girl and began to make her way down the aisle. Kurt was next, followed by Rachel. Santana gave Quinn's hand a squeeze and began to walk too. Quinn took a deep breath as the music came on. Sam and Quinn had thought about pulling a Chris Brown for their wedding, but Quinn decided she wanted to be more traditional. This was a moment she had dreamed about since she was little girl, Quinn wanted it to be perfect. Smiling at Will who grinned back they made their way down the aisle.

Sam looked so handsome standing up there with his friend Mark, his little brother Stevie, and Nate. Quinn walked past her coworkers, everyone from New Directions, her mother, Sam's parents and sister, his teammates, and soon found her way next to Sam. Will kissed her cheek and handed her to Sam. Sam had his goofy smile plastered on his face, and Quinn seemed to be glowing.

"We are gathered here today…"

E&N

Quinn took the glass of champagne in front of Sam and put it on her other side of her. Sam might be a big macho football player but he was the fastest drunk she knew. Two glasses of champagne and Sam was singing show tunes, and not in a good way.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"This is your wedding, I want you to remember it in the morning," Quinn said taking a sip of her own glass. Nate made his way over to his parents.

"Do I have to?" Nate wined.

"Yes, I think it is a very gentlemen thing to do," Quinn said.

"But she's a girl," Nate said talking mostly to his feet.

"So am I," Quinn told him, "So are your Aunt Santana, and Aunt Stacy, your grandmothers."

"But you are old," Nate said.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said arching an eyebrow. Nate's eyes went wide.

"I…I mean you are very pretty Mom," Nate said grinning just like his Dad.

"That's better, now go dance with Sarah," Quinn said and Nate made a face, but went over to Sarah and mumbled some words. The little redheaded girl smiled brightly and Nate led her to the floor. His parents followed his example and got up to dance too. Santana began to sing.

_Well sometimes I got out by myself_

_And I look across the water _

_And of think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture…_

Quinn smiled. She had always loved this song. Santana had rocked it during Sectionals and Quinn was pretty sure her performance, along with Mike a Brittany's dance moves, won them the competition. She glanced over at Nate who was having a lot more fun time dancing with Sarah then he would ever admit. Sarah's red curls bounced as she danced.

_…Won't you come on over?_

_Stop makin' a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

Quinn knew her face was as red as a tomato as Sam removed her garter, with his teeth. Sam was never one to shy away from anything. He threw it into the air and they watched as Puck pushed his way through to catch it. Puck put his fist in the air and waved the garter around.

The girls huddled behind Quinn as she got ready to throw the bouquet.

"Move out of my way!" She heard Santana say.

"You stepped on my foot!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn rolled her eyes and with her back facing the girls threw it high into the air. She didn't have to turn around to know who caught it.

"Hell yeah!" Santana yelled. Santana caught the eyes of one of Sam's teammates and smirked. She was in need of a hot, rich, football player.

The night felt like it could go on forever, but all good things must come to an end. Sarah and Nate had been put to bed hours ago. There was one final song to be played. The whole party had their arms around each other as they shouted out the lyrics.

_Just a small town girl living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

It seemed like a lifetime ago New Directions had sung this song at Regionals. Quinn was six months pregnant at the time so the costumes were altered to make it look like she wasn't. Even though she was pregnant, had got kicked out of her house, and she felt like she was falling apart. At the moment, on that stage, Quinn felt like everything was going to be okay. And it was.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile, they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

She looked up at Sam next to her and his eyes were closed belting the song out. He must have sensed her looking at him because he opened his eyes and smiled at her. The group broke apart and began to dance separately.

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night… _

**Did you like it? **

**I basically tried to fill in the blanks of my other wedding scene in the last chapter of the large story, I would recommend reading that first if you haven't already. **

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, and requesting! **


	9. Who did I marry?

**I own nothing…**

**These are one shots related to a bigger work, so it makes sence to read _Everything and Nothing_ first in case you haven't already... **

"I don't understand why I can't go with them." Nate told his Aunt Santana. His parents had just left for the airport for their honeymoon and he was going to be staying with his Aunt for a week. It wasn't really that bad. He had lived with his Mom and Aunt for years, but still was having trouble understanding.

"Well you can't go because you parents will be…" Santana started to say but Kurt cut her off.

"Do not finish that sentence Santana!"

"Let's just say they won't be seeing the light of day for a while," Santana said, "Now we are going to have a lot of fun and not worry about things like bedtimes or vegetables." Nate's eyes lit up. Maybe not going with his parents wouldn't be such a bad thing.

E&N

"Exactly how much money do you have?" Quinn asked her eyes wide as she took off her sunglasses.

"Do you not want to stay here?" Sam said looking up at the giant hotel they were standing in front of. "Because we can try the _Super 8_ a couple blocks over."

"No…no…_The Plaza_ is perfectly fine," Quinn said and her mouth seemed unable to close. She had loved New York ever since the Glee Club came here for their Nationals. Sam offered to take her anywhere. He knew she had always wanted to travel to Europe, but they decided to do a family trip there next summer. "Sometimes I forget who I married." Sam had gotten recognized at the airport and was signing autographs and posing for pictures. Quinn still thought of him as the janitor she fell in love with.

"Sam Evans, former janitor? The father of your kid?" Sam said clearing things up for her.

"Football celebrity?" Quinn added.

"That too," Sam said and grabbed her hand, "Now come on!" Quinn grinned as the doorman opened the door and her breath caught when she saw the lobby.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said a part of her was still unable to believe it.

"Yeah, yeah, it's awesome," Sam said.

"Why are you not more dazed?" Quinn asked, "I mean look at this place!"

"My team puts me in places like this all the time when we travel," Sam said shrugging like it no big deal. "Let's check in." Quinn nodded and allowed herself to be led in.

"Oh, Mr. Evans we have been expecting you!" The receptionist said before Sam even had to introduce himself. Quinn glared at her. She was leaning forward showing off her boobs and batting her eyelashes at her husband. Her nametag said _Lucy_.

"This is my wife Quinn," Sam said and smiled in that silly way of his. He loved introducing her as his wife.

"Yes, the papers said that you have gotten married recently," Lucy said her mood darkening slightly. "So I have you up for the Presidential Suite for six nights?"

"That's correct." Sam said and Quinn had to stop herself from jumping in excitement. That was the most expensive hotel suite in the world! She remembered reading about it when she was a little girl. It had like six bedrooms and takes up a whole floor!

"…seven bathrooms, two living rooms, a parlor, a library, and a private wine cellar.  
>Quinn heard Lucy explaining to Sam, "You have a private staff of maids, butlers, a private chef, and a chauffeur that will take you anywhere you want to go!"<p>

"Wow," Sam said finally starting to feel the wonder of it all too, "Thank you, and we can get the bags." Sam only let her bring one bag; he said he was going to buy the rest of her clothes here in New York. Sam was determined to spoiler her rotten. Once they arrived at their room Sam picked her up and carried her in bridal style.

"Holy Crap," Sam said as they entered the room. He was still carrying Quinn as he walked from room to room.

"It is a bit much don't you think?" Quinn commented.

"I think that is kind of the point," Sam said, "But your right." Sam finally set her down. "Which bedroom do you want to try out first?" Quinn giggled and ran Sam chasing after her.

E&N

"It is so amazing San! We have an entire floor to ourselves. We even have a butler!" Quinn said into the phone as she sat on the balcony drinking a glass of wine. She was looking out and was amazed at the view. All the city lights were shining and Quinn had to pinch herself several times to believe she was even here. "How's Nate?"

"He is just fine, we are having fun," Santana said, "I love spending time with him, you know that. It sounds wonderful. Where is Sam?"

"He's a…" Quinn began not sure if she should say it.

"Sam's jumping on the bed right now isn't he?" Santana said and Quinn laughed. Sam had started that about 20 minutes ago.

"Yes, that is exactly what he is doing," Quinn said and took another sip.

"When are you going to see Rachel?" Santana asked.

"We are going to her show tomorrow." Quinn told her, "When is Kurt coming back to New York?"

"He prolonged his visit here, wanted to spend more time with his Dad," Santana said.

"Okay," Quinn said, "I'll call you later." Quinn hung up and she felt Sam kiss her neck before sitting down next to her. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Sam agreed then went on, "I got an offer here, ya know. New York wanted me pretty bad."

"Why didn't you take it?" Quinn asked amazed that someone wouldn't jump at the opportunity to live here.

"I didn't want to separate myself even more from Nate, and from you," Sam said, "Besides this isn't the ideal place to raise a family."

"You sacrificed at lot for me didn't you?" Quinn said quietly, "You could be living the dream here, but instead you stayed for me and Nate."

"That's not true," Sam said, "New York hasn't been my dream for the past seven years. You and Nate have been my dream since I was 20. Besides what about what you sacrificed? You had everything Quinn, and I took it from you."

"Getting pregnant in high school isn't the worst thing that could happen. In fact it happens quite a bit. Granted I am not sure most of them were presidents of the Celibacy Club…" Quinn said but she was smiling, "Sure I might not have been the HBIC anymore, but I got Nate. He was worth everything."

E&N

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled trying to get the attention of her friend who was surrounded by people. She looked up at the voice.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled and she made her way over to her. The two girls hugged. Eight years ago if you had asked Quinn if she would become good friends with Rachel Berry she would have laughed in your face. The friendship didn't start until Quinn told Finn he wasn't the father. She was stupid to tell him at school, but he kept saying all these things about taking care of her Quinn couldn't take it anymore. That was an awful day.

_"You're not the father!" Quinn blurted out. This was also the time the whole class began to filter in to the choir room and everyone heard her. Santana winced. She knew this was coming. Quinn had been at her breaking point for days. Santana caught Kurt's eye and he walked over to her. _

_"What do you mean?" Finn said his voice sounding so young and innocent it broke Quinn's heart._

_"There is this dance club, __**Smash**__, I sneak into sometimes," Quinn said half telling the truth, "One night this guy bought me a drink and we danced and… I am so sorry Finn," Quinn was tearing up. The look of betrayal and hurt on Finn's face was almost unable to bare. The whole class gasped and Santana walked over and took Quinn's hand. _

_"How long were you going to let this go on?" Finn asked, or more yelled. _

_"I didn't know how to tell you, how do I even explain this? I am the President of the…" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence because she was full on crying and hyperventilating now. Santana put her arms around her and Quinn whispered, "I miss him so much." _

_"I know," Santana said smoothing her hair, "I know." _

_"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Finn yelled, "Put me through hell to save face? What kind of person are you!"_

_"A scared pregnant one, Frankenteen," Santana said coming to Quinn's defense, "You think you are going through hell? Think about her." Quinn cried harder. Santana sank down to the floor and Quinn continued to cry. _

_"I miss him so much," Quinn said again, but she wasn't so quiet this time. Rachel who was standing near them heard. Rachel looked around. Good no one else had heard. Kurt sat down next to Quinn rubbing her back. Mercedes and Rachel sat down next to him. Soon the entire club was sitting in a circle around Quinn except Finn._

_"I need time," Finn said, "I'm sorry." With that Finn left the room._

_Quinn was sitting in the auditorium staring up at the stage. She remembered when she and Sam practiced there. Quinn had been so happy at that moment, and then it all went to hell. A part of her wished she had never slipped in the hall that day, but a bigger part was glad she did. She rubbed her belly as she thought and was interrupted by someone sitting next to her._

_"Well he is all yours now," Quinn said not looking at Rachel._

_"I didn't want him like this," Rachel said and Quinn heard the sincerity in her voice. _

_"Soon it will be all over school," Quinn said still rubbing her belly, "Turns out the cheerleader was not knocked up by the quarterback, but by a guy she doesn't even know."_

_"You do know, don't you?" Rachel said and Quinn finally looked at her, "I heard you say "I miss him so much" to Santana in the choir room. Don't worry, no one else heard."_

_"That's good," Quinn said her heart calming down, "Promise you won't tell." Quinn's eyes were pleading and sad. In another life Quinn would have just threatened her, but it was as if Quinn didn't have the strength left in her right now._

_"I promise," Rachel vowed and put her pinky out. Quinn laughed and hooked pinkies with Rachel. _

_"Are going to ask me who it is?" Quinn asked._

_"No," Rachel replied, "Only if you want to tell me, and I can tell you don't."_

_"It hurts too much to think about, let alone talk about it," Quinn told her. The two girls sat in silence for another couple minutes before getting up to join the rest of the world. They were bar far best friends, but Rachel was another friendly face in the crowd, and another person she didn't have to lie too. That is what Quinn needed more than anything. _

"So where is your husband, Mrs. Evans," Rachel said grinning and Quinn blushed.

"Getting us something to drink," Quinn said, "How are you?"

"Wonderful, I was born for the stage, darling," Rachel said in a dramatic tone and Quinn took both her hands.

"I missed you," Quinn said swinging their hands.

"I missed you too," Rachel replied.

"Have you talked to Finn?" Quinn sneaked in and Rachel sighed. They had flirted and danced at the wedding, but nothing had really come of it.

"Yes, but I live here, he lives in Lima." Rachel said, "We broke up so many times I wonder is the relationship worth it? I love him, but I don't know if that is enough." Quinn nodded and Sam began to make his way over. He handed Quinn her wine and hugged Rachel.

"You were awesome!" Sam told her, "I didn't fall asleep once."

"Thank you, that is a very high compliment coming from you," Rachel said hugging him again, "I have to go greet some more people, but I defiantly want to see you again when you are here."

E&N

"Is it bad a part of me never wants to go home?" Quinn said using Sam's chest as a pillow.

"Is it bad that there are six bedrooms and we are on the living room floor?" Sam said and Quinn laughed.

"We would get bored of it eventually," Sam assured her, "Going out every night to fancy parties and plays, living in places like this. It would get old soon."

"Really?" Quinn said sitting up and looking down at him.

"No," Sam said grinning, "But it's not what we want. We want a family and a real home. Not a hotel, no matter how awesome it is."

"Do you think we gave Nate a sibling?" Quinn asked.

"Probably, we put those six bedrooms and seven showers to good use." Sam said and Quinn giggled.

E&N

"Why are you stressing about this so much?" Santana asked, "This is good news."

"Maybe because the last time I told him I was pregnant Sam threw me out?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"That was because he was poor and thought he couldn't take care of you. Things are obviously different now. You are married and living in a mini mansion, which you bought to fill with more little Trouty Mouths." Santana said, "Sam will be thrilled. I think that is him driving up. Call me." Santana left and Sam came into view.

"How was practice Honey?" Quinn asked starting with something easy.

"Brutal," Sam said sitting down next to her, "Coach works us to the ground. How about you? Doctor visit go okay?" He knew she was having her checkup today. Well a routine checkup that turned into something else.

"Yeah, everything is perfect," Quinn said and Sam leaning back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"That's good." Sam mumbled.

"Sam?" Quinn said and Sam yawned.

"Yeah?" Sam said half asleep.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn said and Sam sat up so fast his head spun and he had to lean back again.

"Owe," Sam said and then grinned. His mouth has never looked bigger than it did at this moment, "I guess we made that honeymoon baby after all." Quinn smiled. She didn't know what she was so worried about. Sam put his head on her lap. He turned his head so he was looking at Quinn's stomach.

"Hi baby," Sam said, "It's your Daddy, and I'm never going to leave you." Sam kissed her stomach.

"Sam?" Quinn said, "Sam?" But he had already fallen asleep.

**What did you think?**

**Okay so I don't know if it is still called the Presidential Suite, and I bet there is a waitlist three feet long, but this is a work of fiction. **

_**RJRRAA**_** requested how Rachel and Quinn became friends, **_**Written-in-hearts**_** +_ atlightspeed_ telling Sam she was pregnant with Natalie, and **_**AnikaMazumder**_** requested the honeymoon**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and requesting.**


	10. Seven years

**I own nothing… you asked and this is the only one I had ready…it's sad, but it isn't the end.**

"It's been seven years since you left me," the women said, "You seem to have a habit of doing that. Come bursting into my life, and then leaving me."

"Mom?" A voice said from behind her. The women turned around and three figures came into view.

"Hello Sweetie," She said and her son kissed her cheek. Both her daughters hugged her and then they all stood together.

"Are you okay Mom?" Her older daughter asked.

"You are all here," her Mother said smiling, "How could I not be okay with my children around me?"

"I miss Daddy too," her youngest said. The woman nodded.

"Can you kids give me a minute with your father?" She said and they all nodded giving her some space. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at the headstone. _Samuel Evans_, _no carpool lane to sexy. _Quinn Evans put the flowers down, daises, in front of the stone. Sam would hate it if the gravestone had said something like _Beloved Husband and Father_, he already knew he was one. Quinn could almost hear him laughing every time she read the cold marble. It was a perfect representation of him. When someone saw this marker they had an idea of who Sam Evans was. Quinn wiped her eyes.

"You are turning me into such a sap," Quinn said, "You're a great-granddad, they named him Samuel, after you. Nate still can't believe he is a grandfather, but he will get used to it. We had too. I miss you, so much. It hurts even more knowing this time, you won't come back." She heard footsteps approaching.

"Mom, it looks like it is going to rain," Nate said and looked at the grave; tears were escaping his eyes too. Nat and Nikki were openly crying holding onto one another. "Miss you Dad."

"I am almost done talking," Quinn told her kids, "You were never good at giving me and your father some privacy." The children laughed and stepped out of earshot. Quinn's mind went from the time all three of the kids had walked in on her and Sam, to another memory.

_ Quinn woke up and noticed she was alone in bed. She sat up and saw Sam on the balcony of his tiny apartment staring out into the night. Quinn pulled on his discarded shirt and walked over to him hugging him from behind. Sam put his hand over hers and leaned his head back. _

_ "What are you doing up?" Quinn asked standing next to him her back against the balcony wall._

_ "Just thinking," Sam replied._

_ "About what?"_

_ "Everything," Sam said not looking at her. "You, me, the life I had before compared to the one I have now. I might have you, but I still lost so much."_

_ "Would you trade me for your old life?" Quinn said not liking the way he was talking. Sam didn't say anything for a while._

_ "No," Sam said and then he laughed, "A year ago I would have given anything to be on top again, and in a few short months you have changed everything. If I didn't have you I would have nothing." _

_ "I won't leave you," Quinn said, "I promise, I will never leave you. You will always have me." Sam smiled and put his arm around her._

"I promised never to leave you, but I never counted on you leaving me, wither you wanted to or not," Quinn said, "Not a day went by that I didn't miss you back then, or now. Sometimes it hurts so much I can't bare it. Why is it then whenever you go someplace you don't take me with you?" She whispered softly, "Why couldn't I go with you?"

"Mom," Nicole said, "It's time to go, I'll drive you back next week." Quinn finally let herself be led back to the car.

E&N

"Mom!" Nicole called out once she entered the house, "Mom! I am here to drive you to see Dad!" When she still got no answer she went into her mother's room. She gasped when she entered. Her mother appeared to be asleep in her bed, but Nicole knew she wasn't. Her hand went to her mouth and Nicole's eyes watered. She pulled out her phone.

"Nate? It's Mom, she's gone."

E&N

"My mother hated being left behind," Nate said to the crowd gathered, "When our father died she wasn't sad at first, she was _pissed_." Nicole and Nat laughed. "When our Aunt Santana passed, she got really pissed. She is with them now, where she wants to be. As much as she loves those she is leaving behind, and how much we will miss her, I know that right now my mother is where she wants to be. She is with my Dad, who she was married to for over 50 years. So I cannot truly morn her passing knowing how happy my mother will be to see her husband, and her best friend. We could never leave Aunt Santana out." Everyone who knew Santana laughed.

"All my life I have wanted to be like my mother, kind, generous, and there was a fire inside of her that never burned out. I have always been told I look just like her," Natalie began, "Or at least that is what my Dad always said." Natalie wiped her eyes. "I am going to miss her so much, but I know she is in a better place. We have to hold onto that."

Nikki was full on crying when she went up to talk, "Why am I always last?" She said looking at her siblings. "Because you're the baby that's why, or at least that is what my parents always told me. I am going to miss her that is really all I can say. Quinn Evans is leaving behind a legacy, three children, nine grandchildren, and a great-grandchild. She is loved, and she will be missed, but she won't have to miss my dad anymore."

E&N

_"I miss him," Quinn said to Santana as she rubbed her stomach, she was seven months pregnant and was going through a crying phase._

_ "I know you do," Santana said, "I am sure he misses you to." Santana was sure of it, but she had kept Sam's secret. Even though at times like this she wish she could tell Quinn how much Sam loved her and the baby._

_ "I want to hate him, but I can't," Quinn told her, "I just miss him."_

**Not very long and a tad depressing, but I hadn't updated in a while, and this was ready even though it wasn't requested.**

**This isn't the end! Only the one shot that was done. I start Uni on Monday so my updates will be more infrequent.**

**I will try to get to all requests! Thanks for reviewing and asking! **


	11. Parties and Couches

**I own nothing… **

**Sorry about the last sad chapter. Apparently some people didn't like it, but I felt like writing something a little different. Here is another that I hope you all like better…**

"Wow." Was the only thing Sam could say as he watched Quinn get ready. Tonight the owners of the team were throwing a party for the players. Looking at her now there was no way you could tell she was three months pregnant.

"Stop," Quinn said blushing as she put on her earrings.

"Can't I pay you a compliment?" Sam asked.

"Not when it isn't true," Quinn replied, "I have already gained weight, before you know it I will look like a whale."

"You still fit into the outfits you got in New York," Sam pointed out, "Seeing as you are wearing one right now you couldn't have gained all that much."

"So you really went alone to these parties for the last four years?" Quinn asked.

"I brought my sister to one once, but that was it," Sam told her.

"That's sad." Quinn said looking at him through the mirror as she put her lipstick on.

"There were no Perfect Paulettes for me," Sam said and Quinn laughed. "It was no big deal, I hate these things anyway. I would rather just spend tonight with you and Nate taking to your stomach."

"Okay, well I think I'm ready," Quinn said fixing her hair with her fingers.

"Finally," Sam said with an exaggerated sigh, "Good thing I lied and told you the party started at seven when it really starts at eight." Quinn looked at the clock it said 7:30. He did know her well.

E&N

"Why are you stopping?" Quinn asked when Sam paused at the door.

"I just really hate these things," Sam mumbled, "There will be sots of drunk, ass kissing, football players."

"Well now you have company," Quinn said hooking her arm through his and ringing the doorbell.

"Evans!" A beefy man said as soon as the door opened, "Come on in!" The two blonds entered the penthouse.

"Quinn this is the owner of our Jim Andrews," Sam said introducing them, "Jim this is my wife Quinn."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said politely.

"Well didn't you catch a looker Evans," Jim said and Sam forced a smile.

"Sure did," Sam managed to say. Quinn on the other hand felt like punching the guy for objectifying her. Any other time Sam would too, but she was pretty sure Sam wanted to keep the job he loved so much.

"Okay go mingle," Jim said to the couple's relief.

E&N

After introducing Quinn to about 30 people Sam seemed to disappear. Someone was talking to her, but Quinn really wasn't paying attention. Where was Sam, and when she turned around her breath caught. Sam was leaning in close to a pretty woman whispering in her ear. She laughed and Sam began to laugh too. She put her hand on Sam's arm as if to steady herself, but her hand lingered longer then she had too. They were standing a bit too close together as well. Oh hell no. Was this why he didn't want to go tonight? So Quinn wouldn't find out about the dark haired slut draped over her husband?

Quinn had never been that jealous of a person. When Finn was all over Rachel she didn't feel that bad because she had Sam. Sure they were secret while Rachel and Finn were all over each other in public, but why would she be jealous when she had Sam? Finn had never been hers anyway, but Sam was. Sam was her husband for crying out loud, and that ring was sitting very proudly on his finger. His baby was growing in her belly, and their son was at his Aunt's sleeping peacefully. Taking a sip of her diet coke she went over to him. Quinn had been the HBIC you better watch out.

"There you are Honey," Quinn said hooking her arm through Sam's, "I have been looking all over for you." Quinn was smiling sweetly, but her nails were digging purposely into Sam's arm. Sam winced.

"Quinn this is Marie," Sam said introducing the two women, "Marie, this is my wife Quinn." Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said politely.

"You too," Marie said and then turned to Sam, "This is the mother of your son correct?"

"Yes, she is," Sam told her.

"Why did you wait so long to get married?" Marie asked getting it where it hurt. Quinn's mouth opened slightly in shock and Sam looked like he wanted to disappear. "Your son is six is he not? Why wait so long?"

"Evans!" A voice from behind them called, "I want you to meet someone! Leave the women to their gossip!" Sam bit his lip and kissed Quinn's cheek before walking away. Quinn was left with the women who wanted to get into her husband's pants.

"You didn't answer my question?" Marie asked smirking, "Why did you wait so long to get married?" She asked, but she seemed to know the answer already, "And why did Samuel not tell anyone he had a son?"

"Listen," Quinn said ignoring her questions and moved closer to the woman, "You might flirt with him, but you will never get him. Sam is mine; he was faithful to me for seven years, which I am sure you know. Seeing as he turned you down." The expression on Marie's face was answer enough, Sam had turned her down. Quinn smiled and then walked away. She walked over to Sam.

"I am not feeling well," She told him, "Can we please go home now?" Sam nodded and excused himself. They got their coats and left, Quinn fuming all the way. The moment they entered the house Quinn slammed the door and turned on him.

"I know a lot of men cheat on their pregnant wives," Quinn started, "But don't do it with her."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The way you were all over that black haired slut!" Quinn yelled, "Right in front of me? And the way you let her speak to me?" He voice got softer as she went on. "At least I know why you didn't want to go now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked getting angry too.

"You didn't want me to find out about her." Quinn said.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" Sam said almost unbelieving.

"Would it be that ridiculous if I was?" Quinn replied, "You were all over each other whispering in her ear and standing close to each other. What am I supposed to think?" Sam sighed,

"Marie is the owner's wife. If I am nice to her, she chats up her husband and I get more field time," He explained, "Yes, she has hit on me in the past but I always turned her down, like I did everyone else. As for the questions she was asking, I was as shocked as you were. I didn't even know how to respond to that." Sam began to undo his tie and make his way up the stairs.

"We are not done here!" Quinn yelled following him

"I don't know what else you want me to say?" Sam said as he entered the room and began to undress, "I am sorry about the way she acted, but at the same time you accused me of cheating on you, and that is about the worst thing you could have said to me." Sam grabbed a pillow and a blanket and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Sleeping on the couch," Sam said as he went down the stairs. Quinn didn't know what to do so she just went back to their room.

E&N

Quinn couldn't sleep. The bed felt cold and empty. She had basically slept by herself for the first 23 years of her life, and after only being married for three months couldn't sleep alone. Her mind was racing. They had both been wrong, Sam had not prepared her for what might happen at the party, and she accused him of cheating on her.

"Are you asleep!" Quinn heard Sam's voice yell out. Quinn grinned.

"No!" Quinn yelled back.

"It's cold down here!" Sam yelled.

"Come back up!" Quinn said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. A moment later Sam appeared at the door, pillow in hand.

"I can't sleep without you," Sam said and Quinn lifted up the blankets for Sam get in.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry too," Sam said and then went on, "You know we haven't had make up sex in a while." Quinn giggled and rolled on top of him.

E&N

"Mom! Dad!" Nate's voice rang out. Sam and Quinn woke up reluctantly seeing as they didn't get much sleep that night. Quinn yawned and nudged Sam who was falling asleep again.

"Get up, we need to tell Nate he is getting a sibling today remember?" Quinn said and Sam still half asleep nodded.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Nate asked when his parents sat him down.

"Why are you always asking that?" Quinn said her eyes narrowing, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Nate said quickly, "Nothing."

"Anyway, what we wanted to tell you was that you are going to be getting a brother or sister in a about five months," Sam told him. Nate's face reminded blank.

"Why?" Nate asked and then before his parents could answer, "How do you make a baby anyway?" Sam and Quinn's faces turned white. Quinn smirked and patted Sam on the knee and said,

"I'll let you take this one Daddy."

"What? No…" Sam said as Quinn walked away. Sam turned back to his son who was staring at him with wide eyes. Oh she was so going to pay for this.

**Okay here is the next one, I hope everyone likes it! **

_**quamlover82838**_** requested Quinn and Sam telling him he was going to be a brother**

_**A **__**Sparkle and A Twirl**_** requested a fight between Sam and Quinn**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and requesting! **

**But could you leave _hate_ out of reviews and do strongly dislike instead? Hate is a strong word...thanks for all the reviews again!**


	12. Dreams and AU

**I own nothing… **

_"Introduce our new member, Sam Evans!" Mr Schue said and a blond boy jogged into the classroom. Quinn couldn't help herself and her eyes moved up and down his body._

_"Hi I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," Sam said in such a dorky tone Quinn wanted to roll her eyes, but at the same time she thought it was cute._

_"Wow he has no game," Santana said and Sam frowned. Finn told Sam to sit next to him and Rachel waved at him. Sam sat down and Quinn found herself staring at the back of his head. He must have sensed it because Sam turned around and smiled at her. Quinn didn't smile back; she pretended that she hadn't been looking at him at all. _

Quinn woke up with a start. What was that? Sam was sound asleep next to her. Why was she dreaming about him, but it wasn't him. The Sam in her dream was the same age as her, and had bleached blond hair. Quinn tugged on Sam's dirty blond hair waking him up.

"Owe," Sam said rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"Just checking," Quinn said, "Go back to sleep."

_"Singing should be easy so I'll just start playing," Sam said and began to strum the guitar in his hand. Quinn watched him with her hands on her hips. What was his angle? Was the sweet dorky boy all an act? "Get behind me." Sam said and when she didn't move he said it again softer, "Get behind me." Quinn walked over to him still suspicious of his actions. "Now grab my hips and start swaying." Sam began to sway and that finally got a laugh out of her. Quinn put her hand on his shoulder._

_"Now give me your hand," Sam said and Quinn let him take it, "Do you know how to play?"_

_"No," Quinn almost whispered._

_"Here it's easy," Sam said guiding her hand and showing her what to do. Their faces were close together and Sam leaned forward. _

Quinn woke up again. Okay, this was getting weird. Was she dreaming of an alternate universe? One where Sam was her age and in Glee Club with her? She was almost afraid to fall asleep again, but Quinn's eyelids were drooping.

_Finally something familiar was happening. Quinn and Sam were making out on her couch and Sam guided her down on the couch his hand protectively behind her back. Soon she was on top of him and whispered against his lips,_

_"Say my name Sam," and when he didn't said it in a more bossy tone, "I said, say my name." For some reason Sam was struggling with his words and then finally he said,_

_"Beiste…" _

Now that got Quinn up. He said someone else's name when he was kissing her. She felt like kicking her Sam's butt just because of it. Her Sam never had a problem with things like that though, so it wasn't really fair. Granted Sam was four years older then the one in her dream, a lot more pracice and control she supposed. When Quinn told him to say her name he did. Crap it was happening again.

_All the boys in Glee Club where dancing and singing, Sam included, while the girls sat in chairs watching them. The boys were wearing blue jackets, black trousers, and bowties. Sam had a solo and he came over and took Quinn's hand while he sang. She blushed. Quinn loved it when he sang to her. A couple verses later the boys walked over to the girls and Sam put his hand in front of her face when they sang "Stop in the name of love…" _

_The vision changed. Sam was kneeling on the floor in front of Quinn with a small white box held out for her. It was different this time though. Rather than being her, Older Quinn was watching them._

_"Is that no?" Sam asked disappointment on his face._

_"That's a maybe," Quinn said and began to walk away. Quinn stopped in front of her._

_"Why didn't you take it?" She asked the younger version of herself. "That was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard, why didn't you take it?"_

_"I don't want to need him." Young Quinn said, "I don't need anyone."_

_"Yes, you do," Quinn said, "Don't let him go, please, don't let him go. I remember this, we weren't happy. He will make us happy." Young Quinn looked back at the boy who was leaning up against a desk hands in his pockets. _

_"It's too easy," Young Quinn said, "He is too perfect, I'll hurt him." _

_"Then don't," Quinn said, "Don't hurt him." Quinn held her left hand for her to see the large diamond on her ring finger, and put her other hand on her stomach. Young Quinn's eyes widened._

_"Wait we…" Young Quinn said but Quinn cut her off._

_"_I _do," Quinn said, "_I_ marry him and we have a wonderful son with a daughter on the way. I think you can have this too. Just turn around, and take that ring. It won't be easy, that I promise you. But it will be right. Don't let him go, or you will miss him for the rest of your life." Young Quinn nodded and turned around walking back to Sam. They exchanged words and Sam grinned and hugged her swinging Young Quinn around. _

This time when Quinn woke up she shot out of bed breathing heavily. Her oblivious husband was still sound asleep. She couldn't believe that version of herself was willing to let Sam go that quickly, to cast him off without a moment's thought. Sam turned so he was lying on his back. Quinn rested her head on his chest wondering what she was going to dream up next.

_"What?" Young Quinn asked Young Sam who was staring at her._

_"You look beautiful," Sam said and Quinn touched his cheek before going to the other curtain. Sam took a deep breath and opened the curtain._

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

Sam pointed to the other curtain and Quinn came out of it and sang,

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

Sam: _I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me_

Sam and Quinn began to walk down the stairs eyes only for each other.

Quinn: _We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

They stopped and looked at each other

Both: _Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<em>

Their voices fit together perfectly as they ran up the stairs walked towards each other as they sang.

Sam: _Just remember_

Quinn: _You're the one thing…_

Sam: _I can't get enough of_

Quinn: _So I'll tell you something…_

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled Quinn towards him. They touched foreheads and Quinn had her hand on his cheek.

_This could be love because..._

That was wrong, was the first thing Quinn thought when she woke up for the hundredth time that night. Puck and Santana sang that song at Sectionals. They didn't sound as good as Sam and Quinn did in her dream. Quinn felt light in her eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly nine. Sam and Nate would spend all day in bed unless she got them up. Quinn was also relieved that it was morning, which meant no more dreams of an alternate universe. Quinn shook Sam to wake him up.

"Honey," Quinn said into his ear, "Sam wake up." Sam yawned and turned over.

"What is it?" He asked noticing the strange look on her face.

"Time to get up, and I just had the weirdest dream." Quinn told him still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded.

"Well you were a student rather than a janitor in at McKinley and were Glee Club with us." Quinn started out, "Your hair was lighter, almost if you had bleached it…"

"Damn that is weird," Sam said after Quinn had told him everything, "I wish I could dream of an alternate universe."

"But seriously like that could have ever happened." Quinn said getting out of bed.

**What did you think? I actually thought of this right when I was about to go to sleep last night. **

**Another something that popped into my head. I thought it was funny, and I hope you guys will too.**

**I know she did accept his ring, but I wanted her to do it the moment he asked, not leave him hanging...**

**I will try to do requests, but I do start school and I will update as much as I can, but it won't be this frequent, sorry! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and requesting!**


End file.
